Tale of a Thief and his New Party
by dude932
Summary: Manato survived the ambush at Damaroww, however after these events Haruhiro leaves the group believing he doesn't fit well with them. Now, some time later after fending for himself he comes across a blonde centaur in need of help, now with a pledge of servitude and a title of Master how will Haruhiro proceed with his new life in Grimgar?
1. Chapter 1

Things had been rough since Damroww and for Haruhiro; they had only gotten worse in the short weeks that passed. He had thought that since Manato had survived the ambush from the Goblins, things would go back to normal for their small party of volunteer soldiers. But that hadn't been the case. Instead, Haruhiro had left the small group. Manato had pleaded for him to stay, so had Yume, Ranta had just laughed him off while Moguzo and Shihoru were silent on his decision to leave. But Haruhiro didn't believe that he fit in with them, in truth he had always been the odd one out. He found it hard to be around people, it probably extended from before his time in Grimgar not that he'd ever figure that out.

So he had left the group, Barbara his teacher in the thieves' guild had told him it was possible for a thief to survive on their own, if they were willing to break the law or to the point that they had the skills that Haruhiro could yet afford.

He had attempted to join other party's to see if he could fit in better, even thinking of approaching Renji but knew that he already had their own thief with Sassa and thought better than asking a question he already knew the answer to, after all Renji had already brushed him off as weak their first night here when he had the pick of the twelve that they had arrived with. No other parties would take him either, believing his skills as a thief wouldn't be needed or believing him to weak to help in any way and they weren't subtle about it either. So Haruhiro was forced to go at it alone. It hadn't been easy and Haruhiro and been frightened most of the time but with survival on the line he pushed past the fear but knew it couldn't go on alone forever.

There was no way he could go to Damroww and fight the groups of goblins on his own let alone face his old party, so he had ventured into the forest where they had first started hunting solo goblins. He had experience now and he found the goblins in the forest a lot more mundane then the ones in the city. Sure they weren't as rich as the ones in Damroww but he picked up necessary skills that he would otherwise not know.

He had also focused more on the green light that he continued to see more and more often, it had served him well and it was odd, despite talking to Barbara about it, it kept showing up now more often than not, not always but most of the time, when Barbara had told him it was something that was incredibly rare in thieves. She had told him not to rely on it, but when it showed up more often than not he wasn't going to miss the chance. He had kept it a secret that he was using this strange ability from his teacher, the less she knew about it the less he would get chewed out for using it.

The forest seemed to suit Haruhiro's hit and run tactics and he had been able to survive on the goblin's he killed having a fairly large sum of copper coins and a few silver, not wanting to take unnecessary risks. Despite growing more confident in his abilities he still did not return to Damroww. Manato and the others were still hunting over there. They seemed to be more cautious now but were still growing as a party. It seemed that Haruhiro leaving did not affect them at all. While he might have wished for his presence to have actually meant something he had soon put those thoughts behind him. It just proved to him that he didn't belong with them. Plus he didn't have to put up with Ranta.

Haruhiro now sat before a small fire, today was his third day out here. He had decided that travelling to and from the city each day was too much of a hassle for the merger rewards that he got and started to stay out of the city overnight for days at a time. There was no way that he could risk actually setting camp up inside the forest, and instead made his camp on the outskirts, a short distance away from the tree line out in the open. Haruhiro wasn't a heavy sleeper to begin with and found that he was awake several times a night to unfamiliar sounds. Even though he figured they were nothing but an animal scurrying about he still made rounds each time he awoke. He had gotten into the habit of making sure he was safe before falling back asleep. Despite being awake multiple times a night, he didn't feel drained once morning came.

Seeing that he was on the last of his rations he knew he would have to make a trip back to Altana after he was finished today. Back to a city full of people that considered him worthless, maybe he could call it early today, head into the city and be back before nightfall, he wouldn't have to spend the copper to stay at the volunteer soldier lodgings that way. Deciding that was the best way to probably deal with the anxiety already welling up inside about returning to the city, Haruhiro quickly finished off his breakfast, leaving enough rations for a snack should he get hungry later. He stomped out the fire and readied himself in his gear.

Pulling the leather armour over his black short sleeved shirt, checking the small knife over his chest within was sharp before placing it back in its sheath. Pulling up the black gloves to his biceps he pulled on his gloves afterwards already having his boots on. Fixing his scarf around his neck while not cold it was just a habit to wear it. Attaching his belt around his waist he drew his dagger frowning slightly. The black dagger that he lost when they had been ambushed was still gone, a sign of his weakness.

Shaking his head of the thought while sheathing his dagger he began to clean up his small camp, while he didn't own a tent or proper bedding he had made do with what he could. His shelter was a small tarp standing up by two sticks on one side dug into the ground with a third to keep it from drooping; the other side was pegged into the dirt. His bedding was just a tattered blanket he bought for a few coppers, it had needed a desperate clean before he had used it, but it was warm. He usually wore his red jacket that he had arrived within Grimgar to keep the cold away.

"Right." Haruhiro nodded quietly to himself as he examined his camp, it definitely looked lived in but there was nothing worth stealing unless they wanted a tattered old blanket. He hid his belongings in a well covered tree trunk wrapped in his coat a few feet into the forest; he doubted anyone would go searching for it. Making sure he had everything he headed into the forest, following the familiar paths he himself had made that led into deep into the forest.

 _"Going back to the Altana I should check the traps also."_ He thought to himself, while he was no great hunter and didn't have the necessary skills to actually be a decent hunter he had been able to pick up a few snares from watching goblins do so. He couldn't do anything but sell the small game he caught but evens so, it helped him out.

The day continued on, Haruhiro keeping an eye on the rising sun to keep an eye on the time, it would take a while to return to Altana and then back, so the earlier he left the more comfortable he would be, but he couldn't just leave without accomplishing anything today. Seeing the obvious signs on the track before him he crouched down, a small frown on his face. It was fresh, the mud still warm from the goblin feet that had obviously run through here. But they were hunting something themselves with the obvious hoof prints that were mixed in with the goblin tracks. A horse maybe, he didn't exactly know what a deer's prints looked like. While it would have been nice to have a horse he had no idea how to ride one let alone tame a wild one. Judging by the goblin footprints there were at least four, the most he had taken on alone was two. Biting his lip as he pulled the scarf up hiding his lower face, a habit he had started to pick up when he began to have troubling thoughts.

 _"There is no harm in looking at the situation."_ He mused as he began to follow the trail, if it was too dangerous than he could just escape before they had ever known that he was there. Even if he couldn't ride a horse if he could catch it he could sell it back in Altana, Haruhiro had no idea how much a horse might go for but it had to be more than a few silver, right? His feet barely made a sound through the mud as he followed the path, as he started to hear the sounds of goblins he soon ducked off the path and into the foliage of the trees, approaching from a different path from the obvious one would give him the advantage against the goblins. The smell of smoke reached him and Haruhiro knew that meant the goblins had set up a little camp. No sound of a distraught animal so maybe the goblins hadn't caught the horse? But it was hard to tell as he got closer because of the goblin shouting that was ringing out. Hiding behind a tree he once more raised his scarf up to cover his lower face, as if it would somehow hide him out of sight. Glancing out behind the tree he took on what was happening.

Just as he suspected, there were four goblins. Two of them were the short goblins he was use to seeing in the forest, the ones that he had been taking out alone. They were by the fire that Haruhiro had smelt the smoke from one had a short sword and shield while the other a crossbow. Both were seemingly enjoying themselves as they watched what drew Haruhiro's attention next. Two much larger goblins surrounded the creature, one had blue skin and wore armour with a spear and the other was massive in size with a wooden club that was nearly the size of Haruhiro himself. Recalling the tracks back on the trail he had seen he could tell where these goblins had come from, Damroww. He didn't know the specifics but it was clear the creature they had been chasing had come from the direction of Damroww gaining the goblins attention there. He said creature because it was neither horse or human, it was a mix of both. He had heard that there were strange creatures in Grimgar resembling such but this was the first time he had seen one.

It was obviously female by the human portion of the body, she was a fair-skinned centaur with sky blue eyes that were filled with panic and fear as they streamed tears and very long blonde hair, which was in a high-ponytail and her ears were that of a horse long and brown. Her mouth was gagged with a rag of some kind.

Despite confined by the metal armour she wore Haruhiro could tell that her chest was rather large, even more so than what he recalled Shihoru's which was a feat he believed, he himself not having seen one's much bigger than those the shy mage had. Her arms were bound together in front of her with rope.

The most noticeable trait was that her lower half was that of a horse covered by a long black skirt, however there was something else Haruhiro noticed, two crossbow bolts were sticking out of her front shoulder muscle through the fabric of her skirt, the obvious cause of how they had caught her.

All four of her legs were bound by a thick rope and there was no way she would be escaping on her own. Pulling his scarf up around his face once more, he tried to think of what to do, going through scenario after scenario of how he could get through this without dying. The two small goblins wouldn't be a problem but the other two would clearly be where the danger lay.

Laughter broke his train of thought and his gaze drifted to the two small goblins who were clearly amused by something, turning to face the other two his blood ran cold. The blue skinned goblin had hiked up the centaurs skirt revealing the horse body beneath. The woman's muffled scream cried out and the moment the largest of the four goblins rubbed at its own groin Haruhiro was moving before he could figure out his own thoughts.

Drawing both his dagger and the small knife over his chest he with precision aim threw the one from his chest straight toward the sword wielding goblin of the smaller goblin's hitting it straight into its neck, interrupting its laughter with a gurgled cry. Haruhiro took the opportunity of the confusion of the second small goblin as it turned to it's comrade, Haruhiro tackling it into the small fire it had made forcing its face into the flames not caring that his own hand was burned in the process. The anguished cry of the goblin reached the other two just as Haruhiro drove his dagger into its neck twice carving into it.

Haruhiro gagged at the smell of burning flesh before he felt a powerful grip lock around his left arm forcing him to drop his dagger and shout in pain as the largest of the four goblins grabbed him, Haruhiro in turn reached out for anything to hold onto and his hand gripped something wooden as the hobgoblin raised Haruhiro up. Haruhiro clenched his teeth as he glared at the hobgoblin as it roared at him while raising it's club up ready to smash it into him.

Even the cry of the blue goblin didn't register as Haruhiro raised up the crossbow that he had grabbed levelling it directly with the hobgoblin's left eye. Recognition passed through the hobgoblins eyes before Haruhiro pulled the trigger mechanism. The crossbow bolt shot straight into the goblin's head through it's eye socket. Haruhiro hit the ground as the massive goblin fell back dead. Turning to face the blue goblin with the empty crossbow in one hand.

The blue goblin had a spear as it glared at Haruhiro who was breathing heavily, still running high off the adrenaline he felt. He didn't expect that he would be one on one so quickly but there was no way he could have thought up this scenario. The goblin shouted something before charging forward, once in range it thrust at Haruhiro, the teen manoeuvring the crossbow into its path as he manoeuvred his body out of the way of the strike, the spear tip sliding through the joint of the crossbow allowing Haruhiro to use it as a lever and snapped the spear from the goblins grip flinging both the spear and crossbow away.

The goblin now weapon less charged at Haruhiro catching the young thief off guard as he hit the mud, the blue goblin over him. He was able to get his arms up to block the first strike to his face, instantly he was reminded off his first week of training with Barbara in the thieves guild. He had been in this position a lot that first week. His thief training took over at this point, this goblin was nowhere at Barbara's level and he wasn't about to put her training to shame, he had to have gotten something from all that punishment he had endured.

While the goblin had started off with using it's more dominant hand to crash down onto Haruhiro it was now using both, the moment he began to use both arms at the same time Haruhiro acted. Leaning back on his shoulders lifting his legs out from beneath the goblin he gave one quick kick between its arms I told the goblin's face stunning it before rapidly manoeuvring his legs to wrap around its neck and drove it to the mud, tightening his grip with his thighs. The struggle of the goblin only increased now that it was losing its air supply.

Despite being dragged through the mud and the goblins claws digging into his thighs, Haruhiro never let his grip lesson, doing his best to keep his legs locked. He gave the occasional punch to the goblin but they were mostly ineffective. As the struggle of the goblin lessened and Haruhiro saw that it was beginning to lose strength as well as consciousness he recalled what Barbara had told him.

 _"Just because you've got them down and out doesn't mean it's over."_

Tightening his legs once more he began to rotate the goblin's head with all the force that he could muster up. The gargled cry was soon drowned out by the sickening crack of the goblin's neck as it fell limp between Haruhiro's thighs. Haruhiro collapsed back into the mud breathing heavily as he kicked the now dead goblin away. Getting to his hands and knees he looked over to the centaur now staring at him from where she lay bound.

 _"What must she think of me now?"_ Haruhiro thought as he got to his feet covered in mud, he could feel blood running down his legs from the claw marks of the goblin, he didn't know why he had suddenly moved to attack as soon as he realised what the goblins were planning to do with her. But he had and now, he had somehow come out the victor against four goblin's. It was over quickly but it was still his toughest fight yet. Swallowing nervously he raised his hands up as he approached.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke calmly, glad that somehow her skirt had fallen back to cover herself. "Can she even speak?" Haruhiro wondered. Seeing his dagger lying in the mud he picked it up and slowly approached. She watched each step he made, her eyes cautious of the dagger he now had. Crouching down before her he reached up and gently removed the rag from her mouth.

"I'm going to cut the ropes, alright?" He spoke softly.

"A-Alright." She nodded.

 _"At least we can understand one another."_ Haruhiro figured as he began to cut the ropes that bound her arms together. The ropes were thick but his dagger cut though them with relative ease. Immediately the centaur rubbed at her wrists as Haruhiro moved across to her legs to where all four were tied together. Cutting the ropes and pulling them over her hooves he expected her to get to her feet, instead she still lay on the ground.

"Can you stand?" He questioned.

"The bolts need to be removed." She told him, her voice slightly shaky. "I risk damaging the muscle further if I move to much with them still inside." She explained. "I don't think I have the will to do it myself." Haruhiro blinked before realising she wanted him to pull them out. Swallowing nervously he took off his daggers scabbard placing the dagger itself in the mud beside him and held out the scabbard to her. "Bite down on this." He instructed, getting a nod as she placed it in her mouth, teeth clenching down onto the rough leather. Haruhiro took a deep breath as he moved into position, placing one hand just below where her human torso ended and his other around the bolt lodged into her. She winced and clenched tighter onto the scabbard.

"On three." He told her, getting a quick nod in response. "Three." The muffled cry of the centaur made Haruhiro's gut drop but he quickly wrapped his hand around the second bolt and pulled it out quickly just as he had done the first one. The centaur wailed again and collapsed backwards Haruhiro dropping the bolt into the mud. Examining the wound he frowned, blood seeped from beneath the fabric of her skirt. "You need a priest." Haruhiro told her. "I can't do anything about this myself."

"N-Neither can I." She panted in return. Haruhiro frowned, he only knew one priest and he didn't know where Manato was right now. The injury wasn't life threatening but it needed to be dealt with. The centaur pushed herself up, so that she was once more upright, her human portion that was, her horse half was still laying.

"I can try to get help." Haruhiro told her. "But leaving you here in the forest is a bad idea, there will be other goblins around." He explained. "Do you think you can walk?" He questioned, seeing that she was going to attempt to stand he moved out of her way, watching as her back legs lifted up and she used her right front leg to support herself as her left where the crossbow bolts had struck didn't have any weight at all. It was clear that she would have trouble moving through the forest like that and he would have to support her the best he could. Placing his arm over her back where her human half ended, he was careful not to put pressure on the wound at her side. The centaur placed a hand on his shoulder to help support herself and they attempted to walk. It was difficult but it was better than leaving her here in the forest where any goblin could stumble across her.

"My belongings." She suddenly said before leaving the goblin camp, Haruhiro turned to see the large pack with a massive sword and bow sitting near the fire where the goblin still lay burning away.

"I'll come back for them once you're healed." He assured her, getting a hesitant nod before they began to make their way through the silence. It was a long trek and both needed to take regular rests, the centaur because of her wound and Haruhiro because it was exhausting as she had began to place her weight on him to ease the weight on her own wounded leg. But they eventually made it back to his small camp, Haruhiro led her to a spot where she could sit while holding out his water skin to her to drink from. "I'll be back as soon as I can with a priest." He told her about to turn and head straight for Altana, if Manato wasn't there he could go to the priests in the chapel to see if they could help. However before he could, her hand gripped his wrist, halting him from rushing off. He turned back to her, a little surprised that she had stopped him.

"May I know your name, before you go?" She questioned, while Haruhiro did find it an odd request this whole situation had been odd this wasn't exactly how he expected that his day would go but here he was.

"Haruhiro." He told her.

"My name is Centorea Shianus, thank you for saving me." She smiled softly at him, Haruhiro nodded awkwardly unsure of how he should respond but she released him and he turned and hurried off towards that city. The forest wasn't more than a forty minute walk from the city walls but Haruhiro did his best to run the entire way. His legs were inflamed and were in pain from the goblin claws not to mention his left arm was heavily bruised from where the hobgoblin and all but crushed it and the burns he suffered to his hand. He wasn't sure if his arm was broken or not but it was a sickly purple.

Heading through the main gate, the guards recognising him from his earlier trips and let him through without questioning him, or maybe they didn't want to deal with his injuries themselves. He stood in the square just inside the gate breathing heavy, sweat dripping down his face. His eyes scanned the mostly empty streets, it being the early afternoon of the day most everybody was either out hunting or recuperating. About to rush off in search of the chapel where Manato had been taught he heard his name called.

"Haruhiro?" That voice. Whipping around he saw Manato with the rest of his party, and a new face among them his replacement it seemed despite her wearing priest garments his position had been filled already. Seeing Haruhiro's state Manato instantly rushed forward, halfway through a chant to heal him before Haruhiro waved his hand to ward him off, he needed his magic to heal Centorea not him. "What happened to you."

"I need your help Manato." Haruhiro breathed out. "I need you to heal someone for me." He continued surprising the priest.

"Right." Manato nodded, while surprised at the request he wasn't about to let his friend down. It took a little convincing from Manato to go with Haruhiro alone, Yume insisting that she go with them but Manato convinced them all to remain behind, even their second priest. Haruhiro waited awkwardly to the side, he spoke to Manato a few times since leaving the party but he hadn't seen any of the others. "I'm ready." Manato told him getting a nod from Haruhiro before they left Altana, on their way to Haruhiro's camp Manato tried to convince him to let him heal his injuries but Haruhiro refused wanting Manato to store his magic to heal Centorea. His injuries could come after. It took a little longer for them to reach the camp considering Haruhiro's exhaustion but they made it.

"She's over here." Haruhiro said slowing to a walk, Manato following suit as they walked by the small shelter Haruhiro had made, Manato frowned as he saw the small camp, this was where Haruhiro was living since leaving their party? However upon seeing the woman he stopped dead, he just like Haruhiro had heard of the species that looked human in Grimgar but had never seen one. "Manato, this is Centorea, she was attacked by goblins." Centorea watched nervously at the new arrival but her nervousness was overwhelmed but the concern of her saviour who looked like he was barely standing himself. Manato walked over to Centorea with a gentle smile on his face.

"Let's get you fixed up." He offered getting a nod from Centorea as she herself rose the fabric of her skirt up her right side to show the two holes from the crossbow bolts, raising his hand to his forehead he began to chant while making the necessary symbols with his fingers. "O'light return to Lumiaris' divine protection, Cure." Placing his hand on the wound she had sustained, Centorea winced slightly before sighing as the pain flooded from her and the wound's began to disappear. "You were lucky that they weren't too deep." Centorea nodded lowering her skirt back down.

"Thank you."

"Now you Haruhiro." Haruhiro looked up from where he was sitting, arms on his knees as he looked over, it looked as though Centorea was alright, she was even getting to her feet. Once more Manato cast cure on Haruhiro healing the injuries that he had sustained during his fight with the four goblins. "How did you get these injuries Haruhiro?" Manato questioned.

"He saved my life." Centorea began making both teens look over to her. "In my foolishness I attracted the attention of several goblins while coming through that abandoned goblin riddled city." She told them.

"You mean Damroww?" Manato questioned as Haruhiro nodded, he figured that was where she had come from with the tracks he had followed and not to mention the goblins weren't from the forest.

"Yes, I made my escape from the horde of goblins that tried to capture me, I entered into the forest believing that I had lost my pursuers however was caught off guard when I was shot by a crossbow bolt, once I was down they shot another one to make sure I wouldn't escape." She frowned recalling the brutality of the beasts. "If it wasn't for Haruhiro, then I fear what may have happened to me." She continued a scowl covering her face. "Haruhiro fought off the goblins and brought me back here before fetching you." She finished.

"Wow Haruhiro." Manato smiled as he placed a hand on Haruhiro's shoulder. "I'm impressed." Haruhiro awkwardly rubbed the back of his head as Manato smiled at him. "Centorea, you should rest a bit still, my spell would have healed the injury but you'll still be fatigued after what you've been through." He explained to Centorea. The centaur nodded as Haruhiro got to his feet. "Haruhiro?"

"Before bringing Centorea back, her belongings were still at the camp, I told her I'd get them back for her." He explained. "I didn't have time to check the goblin's either." Not to mention he had left his dagger and knife along with his scabbard behind and he couldn't exactly afford to get new equipment.

"Allow me to come with you." Centorea began before Manato held his hand up to stop her.

"You rest, I'll go with him." Manato assured smiling at the concern she had for his friend. "We'll be back soon." He told her and with a nod of agreement from Haruhiro the two left the camp and headed into the forest.

Centorea paced back and forth for a few minutes before settling down next to the remains of the fire that was at the camp, her eyes looking over the small shelter. It was nothing fancy and looked like it would blow over in a strong wind but it was comfortable at least. Reaching to the clasps of her armour at her shoulders she undid them before the ones at her sides allowing the armour to be removed which she set down beside her, rubbing her shoulders from where the straps had sat.

As she waited she recalled what she had witnessed the young human do, having rushed out of the tree line and into the goblin camp with such precision and skill. She had been surprised of the sudden attack just as much as the goblins had been. She had been wary at first before she knew him to be there to help.

 _"Mother."_ She thought to herself with a soft smile as she looked up to the sky. _"I believe I have found my Master."_ As she resigned herself to that thought, her heart began to race and her face felt flush.

* * *

The two walked along the path Haruhiro and Centorea had come back along, it wasn't much of a path but it was clear animals tended to use it. Manato watched as Haruhiro walked a few feet in front of him his ability to keep watch around him while he walked was probably due to his time alone and not having anyone to rely on, Manato was still regretting that he had let Haruhiro leave the party without much of a fight. He felt as though he had done something to make Haruhiro leave but he didn't know what. "How are you doing Haruhiro?" The brown haired thief looked over his shoulder at the question.

"Fine, your magic did its job." He assured before looking back to the path ahead. Manato sighed with a lopsided grin.

"Not what I meant." Manato laughed lightly. "Yume misses you." He continued. "Says things aren't the same without you, she has to scout ahead with Ranta now so that probably has something to do with it too." He chuckled Haruhiro joining in on the laughter knowing that Ranta could be a handful. "You might have seen we added a new member to our party, Mary." He continued cautiously, unsure what Haruhiro would make of them having a new member.

"Yeah, I saw." Haruhiro nodded.

"She's a priest, Kikkawa recommended her to us." Manato continued careful not to slip in the mud as they walked through a small river. "It was a little tough at the beginning, she isn't the most agreeable person." He continued recalling their first few days with their new member.

"I'm sure Ranta is just glad that there is another girl on the team." Haruhiro scoffed as he looked over his shoulder.

"You'd be right about that." Manato smiled recalling Ranta's so called advances since neither Yume or Shirou gave him a second thought, as they continued along weaving through the forest. "Now that we've been working together for a while and we've got the coin, it's decided that I'll be changing my class to Paladin and Mary will be our priest." He told Haruhiro who was surprised by that, Manato decided to explain. "Mary was on my case all the time about healing everyone whenever I could, something I just couldn't let go even after what happened back at Damaroww." Haruhiro frowned, Manato had almost been out of magic when he had been shot if it hadn't been for what little he did have they never would have been able to get him back to the chapel where Honen healed him. "Now I'll be up front with Moguzo while Ranta will be in the back with Yume."

"Maybe the Paladin roll will suit you better." Haruhiro suggested.

"Time will tell." Manato nodded before they entered the clearing and Manato was stunned. Four goblins lay dead, two much larger than the others. One of the smaller goblins lay face down in a fire pit, the flames having gone out but smoke rose from beneath the goblins face and it was severely burned, the other small goblin had a small knife in its neck. The biggest goblin, the hobgoblin had a crossbow bolt in it's eye clearly showing how it died and the last goblin, the large blue one had no visible sign of injuries but by the way it's neck was out of place it was clear to Manato how Haruhiro had killed it.

"You did all this Haruhiro?" Manato questioned as he looked over to see Haruhiro picking up his dagger and scabbard before attaching them to his belt.

"I had the element of surprise on my side." Haruhiro told him. Manato was still stunned, Haruhiro had always been quick and agile on his feet, but to be able to do this all on his own it was a feat that no one in their party could accomplish on their own.

 _"Were we just holding him back?"_ Manato wondered to himself as Haruhiro went around collecting what he could from the goblins. Manato waited for him in the center of the camp where Centora's belongs were, Manato taking in the detail of her sword and bow as Haruhiro came over.

"It's not much but it's all I can give you for helping Centorea and me." Haruhiro stated holding out his hand showing a small pouch, Haruhiro hadn't even had the time to see what was in it. Manato reached out before closing Haruhiro's outstretched hand.

"I didn't help you for pay Haruhiro, I did it because you're my friend." Haruhiro's eyes widened.

"Are you sure Manato?"

"Yeah, we're doing alright anyway." He told Haruhiro. "You would benefit more from it, right?" Haruhiro nodded softly as he walked over to the goblin with its face buried in the fire pit and turned it over, shying away from the burned face he stopped when he caught sight of the weapon tucked into it's belt. "Is that?" Manato questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Haruhiro nodded as he pulled out the black dagger that he had lost back in Damaroww. It's weight was familiar as he gripped it, perfectly balanced unlike the cheap one he was using now. "Then that means." He looked over the other two goblins. "These were..."

"The ones that attacked us back in Damaroww." Manato smiled. "We had actually been planning on going after them when we got more confident with Mary in our party and I had some experience as a Paladin." He told him. "Looks like you've taken care of that for us Haruhiro. I'll let the others know when I get back to Altana."

"I didn't even know it was them." He admitted. "After I saw what they were going to do to Centorea… I just acted." Manato frowned slightly, he had overheard that some goblins were lewd creatures that would force themselves upon others, even different species and that they had a thing for human girls, something he worried about for the girls of his own party. Taking into account what Centorea had been speaking of and what Haruhiro had just said, it was clear to him what had drove Haruhiro into acting. Something Manato was proud of Haruhiro for.

"Come on, let's grab Centorea's gear and head back, I'm sure she's starting to worry." Manato smiled.

"Yeah." Grabbing the gear from where it was positioned, seeing that it was designed to sit over Centorea's lower half Haruhiro carried it over one shoulder as he had her long bow on his other hand, Manato had a hold of her sword and both left the camp making the trek back to Haruhiro's own camp. Manato glanced to Haruhiro as they walked, the young thief examining the bow as they made their way back to camp.

"What does Centorea plan to do? Has she told you anything?" Haruhiro looked up in surprise.

"No not really." Haruhiro admitted. "Honestly I'm surprised that she's okay with us helping her out, I'm not sure how familiar she is with humans." Manato nodded in agreement. "Do you think she was heading to Altana?"

"Maybe." Manato stated, raising a hand to his chin in thought. "We've seen elves from a distance, but nothing like a centaur before, would they even let her in the city limits?"

"Hard to say."

It was late afternoon coming on dusk by the time the two arrived back at Haruhiro's camp, Centorea was laying down as they came from the tree line, her head turning to their direction as they approached her face brightened seeing that they had brought her belongings with them. Manato handed her the sword which she gladly took drawing it with one fell swoop. Haruhiro placed her bow and quiver down beside her along with the bag.

"I must thank you both for retrieving my belongings." Centorea bowed her head to the two.

"Don't worry about it." Manato smiled as he turned to Haruhiro. "I should be heading back to Altana now but before I go." Manato turned to Haruhiro who looked on questioningly. "Rumor around Altana has it that another group from the tower will be arriving soon, maybe a week or two. "

"Like us?" Haruhiro questioned, Centorea slightly confused about what the two were speaking of.

"Apparently it happens at regular intervals." Manato told him. "Maybe you could find someone and party up with them?" He suggested noticing the way Centorea perked up and smirked inwardly to himself, the centaur seemed to like the idea of staying with a Haruhiro.

"Maybe." Haruhiro spoke knowing that no present parties were interested. "Thanks Manato." Manato nodded in response.

"I'll see you later Haruhiro." The young thief nodded. "Good luck with everything Centorea."

"Thank you once again." The centaur told him to which Manato nodded with a wave over his shoulder as he left the small camp, Haruhiro wasn't worried and believed Manato could get back to Altana without much trouble.

Now here he sat opposite Centorea the fire pit between them. He watched for a while as she tested her bow, blushing slightly as her chest no longer contained by the armour she wore move and swayed with each movement. They were much bigger than he had first realised them to be, no longer restricted by the armour.

"Um…" Haruhiro began, slightly awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed. He hadn't been expecting her to stick around this long to be honest. Centorea perked her head up, her ears twitching slightly at the sound of his voice. "Were you heading to Altana?"

"Not in particular no." Centorea told him, placing her bow down. "I was told that I could find humans this way, I had no such destination in mind."

"I… see." Haruhiro was slightly confused before Centorea stood up to her full height, walking around the fire pit to where Haruhiro sat. He wasn't sure if he should stand or not but when she knelt down he didn't.

"I actually came in search of someone." Centorea began, reaching out for Haruhiro's hand, the young thief swallowing nervously as she held it between her own. "I'm not sure how much you know about the centaur race."

"N-nothing." He admitted getting a small smile from the blond as she nodded, her long ponytail swaying slightly.

"We're a very proud race, however among my tribe there are those of us that seek out a particular person." She confessed, seeing Haruhiro's confusion she continued. "It's not someone we know, or someone that we're told about." She shook her head. "It's someone we see as worthy to be our Master."

Haruhiro blinked as her large eyes stared into his own, he really hoped he looked interested in what she was saying, after all he was interested. However his facial expression sometimes came off as indifferent, something Ranta kept going on and on about how he looked bored at every little thing. While he was interested in what she was saying, he didn't understand why she was telling him this, there was no way that she saw him as this Master.

"Centorea, I'm not exactly sure what you're saying but..." Haruhiro tried to say.

"Cerea." The blonde centaur spoke softly, lowering her gaze while still holding his hand, unconsciously clutching it tighter as it drew closer to her chest. "Call me Cerea, not Centorea." Her cheeks inflamed somewhat. "It's is the name that those close to me use."

"Cerea then." Haruhiro continued awkwardly. "I don't think I'm this person, or master you're looking for."

"But I do!" She announced thrusting his hand to her breast making Haruhiro's cheeks light up. "Feel my heart through my bosom, never before has it raced as such!" His hand buried deep in the softness of her chest he could definitely feel the rapid beat of her heart. "You, are the only one! You risked your life to save mine when you had no need, never have I been moved by such bravery! I believe fate has brought us together, Haruhiro." Centorea's face was red just as Haruhiro's was but drawing closer to his. "That is why, I Centorea Shianus pledge my fealty to you as your servant. Will you… will you accept my words Master."

Haruhiro swallowed nervously, face inches away from her own with her chest now pressing against his. Never had he been this close to a woman in such a way training with Barbara didn't count, all he could respond with was a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhiro had gotten very little sleep that night. It had been a while since he had spent the night physically close to another, the fact the Centorea or Cerea as she preferred to be called was a centaur didn't bother Haruhiro as much as he thought it would, not that he had ever imagined that he would meet such a being. The strangeness of her request had his mind running a mile a minute during the night, what was required of him as her Master? She had gone into very little detail after he had nervously accepted her offer.

He didn't know what questions to ask either, he didn't want to come off as rude. She had spoken of her tribe, meaning that there was obviously more than one centaur tribe in Grimgar and who knows what else was out there in the unfamiliar world. Now morning was here and he had listened to Cerea as she trotted off somewhere, her belongings were still here so she obviously intended to return.

When Haruhiro did get up he spotted her galloping across the grassland that stretched out towards Altana. She had already told him of her hesitancy to enter Altana, unsure if the humans would welcome her as Haruhiro and Manato had and the young thief had to agree, he wasn't sure how they would react either. If any spotted her from the walls of the city, they could easily mistake her for a rider and their horse.

Both Haruhiro and Cerea were still covered in mud, Haruhiro more so having been dragged through it by the goblin. With the events of yesterday he hadn't been able to wash himself thoroughly only able to pick at the dry mud on his skin and the clumps that stuck in his hair. Cerea was more fortunate, only having her legs and skirt covered in dry mud.

He didn't like the idea of going back to Altana just to bathe despite the need to get some more food for himself, a bath in Altana would cost him money he couldn't afford to use right now and there was a lake in the forest. He would have headed their already to quickly wash off but he didn't want Cerea to worry that he was suddenly gone when she got back from her morning run. So he waited, watching Cerea run, he had to wonder just how fast she was running but couldn't tell. Deciding to fill in time he went through the small pouch from the goblins that he had taken down the previous day.

He was surprised to find a small fortune, to him at least. Two silver coins, a few stone gems and wolf fangs, along with a small handful of copper coins.

It wasn't long before Cerea returned to the camp, sweaty but with a smile on her face having enjoyed herself it seemed.

"Master." She bowed her head as she walked into camp causing Haruhiro to grimace slightly at the title.

"Just Haruhiro, or even Haru is fine." Recalling the name Yume seemed to be comfortable calling him by, it didn't bother him at the nickname and it was better than being called Master. He didn't like to be called Master, it sent a weird shiver up his spine and just being called such didn't sit right with him. Centorea thought this over for the moment.

"Haru then." She smiled gently as she tested the name a few times to herself before turning back to Haruhiro. "What are the plans for today if I may enquire?" She questioned leaning down to pick up the water skin, Haruhiro watching her movements, the droop of her breasts making him look away before she could catch him. He didn't want to look like a pervert, he wasn't Ranta but he couldn't seem to take his eyes of her chest more often than not, they were seriously bigger than Shirou's.

"I… uh..." He began awkwardly, still looking away as she rose back up taking the water skin to her mouth before drinking. "There's a lake, in the forest." He told her. "I was going to wash off all this mud." He got out as he rose to his feet up. "I'll be back soon."

"Haru…" Testing the name for the first time, the teen blushing slightly as the sudden use of it as he turned to face her. "May I accompany you?" Cerea questioned halting Haruhiro as he looked over his shoulder at her, her face was slightly red showing that she was embarrassed about what she intended to say as her hands fiddled with the water skin before her. "I'm ashamed to say this, but it has been quite some time since I've been able to properly bathe." With that, Haruhiro couldn't form a coherent argument to deny her and if he did he hated to think what her impression of him would do.

Now the two unlikely duo were walking through the forest. Haruhiro had his gear with him, knowing it would be stupid to venture into the forest without a weapon and Cerea had most of hers as well, not confident enough to leave it behind at Haruhiro's camp only making it more concrete that they needed a more secure place to stay and not have to worry about being raided.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the lake, the very same lake that Haruhiro and his former party had killed their first goblin at. The corpse no longer was on the muddy bank, obviously have been dragged off by some kind of animal. It was a place Haruhiro remembered fondly, it was where he and the others had been able to take down their first goblin together.

"It's beautiful." The centaur spoke causing Haruhiro to look over at her, she was astounded by the scenery as she stood beside him looking over the lake, sunlight pooling through the trees and illuminating the water's surface.

"The water is fresh, so it's drinkable." Haruhiro told her walking towards the waters edge, placing his hands in the crystal clear water and bringing them up to his face washing away the dried mud some needed a bit of a scrub but his face was now clean, turning he saw Cerea unclasping her armour and placing it on the bank with her gear under a tree. Undoing his own armour knowing full well he wouldn't be going in naked.

Walking over to where Centorea was placing her belongings he discarded his boots and shirt before stretching his arms and turning for the water with what little soap he had on him. He would be glad to be rid of all the mud. Wading into the water, his pants sticking to him as he entered the brisk water. It was cold but he didn't worry much over it.

" _I wonder how deep this gets."_ Haruhiro wondered, curious to know how far it would come up to on Cerea, deciding there was only one way to check and he was already waist deep already he dove into the water. The water was clear underneath, a small school of fish swam past his vision the lake got increasingly deeper the more you travelled out. Suddenly the fish were startled by something and Haruhiro felt a strong push of water against him and turned to see what it was before seeing the centaur's legs crashing into the water behind him. Breaching the surface, the first thing he saw was Cerea with her hands stretched above her head with a smile on her face, the next were the very naked breasts. Haruhiro instantly turned red and faced away from the gorgeous naked centaur.

"Haru?" Centorea's voice reached him as he huddled beneath the water his eyes roaming to find something of interest, to distract him of what he just saw. "Is everything alright?" Nope, no matter what those were the first pair of naked breasts he had seen probably since childhood, he'd never forget that.

"W-Why are you naked?" Haruhiro got out, still not facing the centaur.

"O-Oh." Cerea's face flushed a crimson red as she rose both her arms up, crossing them over her chest. "I apologise, it's just that centaurs are less conservative than humans, or so I was told." She mumbled under her breath.

"If you knew that… then why?" Haruhiro questioned, not sure of why Cerea would enter naked if she knew humans to be more conservative than her own race? Small waves rippled as Cerea moved further into the lake and Haruhiro was surprised as a soft hand landed on his shoulder making him look up, unable to hide his furiously blushing cheeks which only matched Centorea's own.

"Because you are my Master." She spoke softly. "And I don't mind if you see." Haruhiro swallowed nervously, keeping eye contact with her not letting his eyes stray despite his adolescent mind desperately pleading for him to take in the once in a lifetime view.

He offered a small smile which she returned releasing her hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to offend her custom or make her feel out of place she had journeyed away from home and chosen him to be her Master. The worst thing he could do was to make her feel weird about her body, something he didn't want to happen, if that meant he had to endure this then so be it he wasn't going to openly stare, they could think this more through later, like separate bathing times. Haruhiro watched her walk deeper into the lake until her lower body was completely submerged, using her own soap and cloth to was herself Haruhiro began to do the same. All the while thinking about the centaur.

He had been alone for a few weeks now, he was beginning to think that he would always be alone. But with Centorea here he didn't feel alone anymore, he shouldn't let her customs come between them. If she saw him as her Master fine, but he would never take advantage of that. Centorea had been through enough as it was with the Goblin's he didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable than she probably already felt. After Haruhiro was clean of the mud he let himself float over the water's surface.

"H-Haru." Haruhiro rose his head to look over to Cerea to see her fidgeting slightly, she had moved to a shallower part of the lake, obviously kneeling down. "May I request your assistance?" She asked, Haruhiro had to wonder just how long she had been trying to gather the courage up just to ask him.

"Sure." Haruhiro nodded, unsure what she would want from him as he approached her, Centorea covering herself as he got closer, something Haruhiro was grateful for, he didn't think he'd be able to concentrate on the task otherwise.

"Th-there are spot's that I cannot reach by hand, I was hoping..." Haruhiro seeing the problem, it was clear that she wouldn't be able to reach everything with just her hands and he nodded as he stood beside her seeing several streaks of mud across her lower body. Swallowing nervously he reached out with both hands cloth in one soap in the other as he began scrubbing at the horse body. "I apologise Haru, I do have a longer scrubbing brush that I use but I've left it back at camp."

"T-That's fine." He continued. The mud came from the equine coat with ease, a gentle scrub was all it took. Continuing on, believing that Centorea would like a thorough cleaning, not just of the mud. His hand reached close to the base of her tail and she instantly jolted, standing abruptly showering Haruhiro with a wave of water in the process almost pushing him off his feet.

"M-Master." She had a look of apology in her face as she bowed her head to him. "I'm very sorry Master, but you really don't have to wash around my rear end." Haruhiro blinked before his eyes widened, he hadn't even been thinking! "Y-You see." She looked away blushing madly. "T-That's a bit of a sensitive area." She admitted, not able to face him.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been touching there!" Haruhiro felt so embarrassed. "Of course you wouldn't want me to wash you there! It's way to personal." He muttered out hanging his head. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for." Centorea began. Thus their bath ended in embarrassment, something Haruhiro had wished to avoid. Now they stood on the bank, dressed and ready to return to camp. Centorea was fidgeting with her hands as Haruhiro began to walk to the path that they had come from. "Ah, Haru." The young thief looked back at the centaur who looked embarrassed still. "There's something… I uh..." Centorea began, face inflamed even more than when he had come close to touching her privates. "..." She whispered softly, Haruhiro unable to catch it. She looked up, slightly curious to know why he was not answering.

"I didn't quite hear that." He shifted slightly.

"I..." She cleared her throat and rose up high, taking in courage. "Master." She declared, Haruhiro wincing slightly at the title. "Us Centaur's are a proud race and as my Master you are permitted to… to ride me." Haruhiro blinked as Centorea became slightly embarrassed but continued on. "It is my duty to carry you, should you deem it necessary." Haruhiro was shocked, this wasn't what he had thought what she was going to say, he thought that she would bring up the awkwardness from the bath, but he didn't know how to respond to that. "Do you not want to?" She questioned.

"No, it's not that!" Haruhiro quickly defended, sure he had thought it would be an easy way to get around and he'd be lying if he hadn't thought about it. "It's just… I've never… before." He got out as she approached.

"I see." Cerea smiled. "Then this will be a good learning experience." She told him. "Hop on." She walked a few paces past him so he was lined up with her back. He wasn't sure but she was offering. Carefully placing his hands on her back, careful to not rustle her skirt to much before he jumped up, swinging a leg over as he imagined would be the right way to do it. A firm grip landed on his leg as Cerea helped support him as he got into a proper riding position. It certainly felt different to sit up high, Cerea glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "See, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah." He nodded as Cerea reached back with both her hands grabbing his and placing them on her waist. Cerea began to walk forward humming a gentle tune, Haruhiro feeling the movement beneath his legs as she walked. He was immensely enjoying the ride, Cerea taking the scenic route as they talked. Haruhiro questioned a little about Grimgar and where her tribe was located and Cerea responded with questions of her own learning that Haruhiro had come from the tower in Altana and didn't recall anything before then. However as they approached camp something was wrong, both knew it. Haruhiro frowned as he looked around from where he was on Cerea's back as the centaur herself came to a stop, her long ears twitching.

"Something's wrong." Haruhiro told her getting a nod from the centaur in return as Haruhiro slid down off her back while Cerea drew her her bow and pulling forth an arrow and knocking it ready to draw at a moments notice "I'll scout ahead." This surprised Cerea, the centaur believing that they shouldn't split up. "I'll cause less noise and I can observe the situation." He told her getting a reluctant nod from her.

"Be safe, Haru." The thief nodded unconsciously pulling his scarf up to hide his lower face before he darted off the path, meanwhile Cerea paced on the spot nervously, ears strained to listen for any kind of movement. There were no animals in the area and she doubted a goblin would come this close to the forest edge, so just what was ahead?

* * *

Haruhiro frowned as he crouched behind a tree, he was at the very corner of the forest now. His camp was within sight and it wasn't empty like they had left it. Large humanoid figures stood in his camp, already having destroyed his small cover where he slept, they were both armed and heavily armoured. They were unlike anything Haruhiro had ever seen before. There was no way he could take them, he had no idea how they fought or if there were more lurking about the forest.

He needed to get back to Centorea and head towards Altana. Whether they let her in or not, they had to try they couldn't stay out here with things like this wandering about. Maneuvering back through the forest where he came from he found the path he had come along. Stepping from the trees onto the the path he was stunned to see Cerea pointing an arrow at him before she lowered it.

"Thank goodness." Cerea sighed in relief. "What was it?"

"I'm not sure." Haruhiro shook his head. "They were large, much larger than a goblin or even a man." He explained. "They had armour and weapons." Cerea frowned at that. "We should head to Altana, if they don't let you in, we'll head somewhere else that's safe. We can't stay at the camp with them around."

" _He wouldn't abandon me?"_ She thought in surprise, she had fully expected him to say that he'd enter Altana without her, not that they'd search for somewhere else. She couldn't help but raise a hand to her chest where her heart was beating rapidly. Even in this short amount of time he was considering her a comrade.

"OSHUU BAGDA!" The cry came out of nowhere as a hulking figure crashed out of the tree line, Haruhiro's dagger was instantly drawn and Centorea had already raised her bow letting loose the arrow. The arrow impacted the shield it had then it charged. The short distance between them didn't allow for the time for Centorea to knock another arrow. Seeing this, Haruhiro appeared before her as the large creature swung down.

It took all of Haruhiro's strength to swat the blade away, he kicked out at it's knee with what strength that he could only for the creature to bash it's shield into Haruhiro's front. The thief managed to keep his footing only because Cerea was behind him, his back pushed into her side. In the time of Haruhiro's intervention, Cerea had the time to knock another arrow, drawing back on the string she let it loose the impact forced the creature off its feet as the arrow sank deep into its chest. Haruhiro seeing it was still alive leapt and with his newly reclaimed dagger drove it into the creature's neck, it falling limp beneath him.

"It's an Orc." Cerea commented walking over to where Haruhiro was now standing beside the dead creature. "It's possible the Orc's you saw were scouts of a Raiding Party, I believe they intend to attack Altana."

"We have to warn them." Haruhiro instantly told her getting a swift nod of agreement from the Centaur. Haruhiro almost let out a sound of surprise as Centorea grabbed his arm and swung him up onto her back with little effort before running through the trees along a narrow path, the little experience he had on her back hadn't prepared him for this and he hugged his arms tightly around Cerea's waist just to keep himself from falling from her back. Despite the situation Centorea was enjoying her new Master's embrace and her face was flushed as they hurried to Altana.


	3. Notice

Sorry to do this, however I've received an injury in recent months that have left me with the use of only one arm due to severe nerve damage. I can still write, however I'm no longer motivated to do so. I'll be putting this notice on all present stories.

If you want to adopt one of these stories please message me. I'll leave these stories on the sight so they won't be taken down however they will no longer be continued.

Thanks for everyone that has supported me as a writer, but I won't be writing anymore. Sorry.


	4. Adoption update

Has been adopted by Curse of Whimsy


End file.
